BTS GROUP CHAT
by JaeGG
Summary: #All pairings. Isinya chat-an member BTS yang sama sekali tak penting KUMPULAN ONESHOT Romance, Humor & Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

BTS GROUP CHAT. . **All pairings**. Isinya chat-an member BTS yang sama sekali tak penting || KUMPULAN ONESHOT || Romance, Humor  & Friendship.

* * *

A/N : Cuma ff selingan dari ff lain yang aku buat :v

#KOOKIE YANG MALANG

 **Jungkookie :** _Aku sayang MPI :*_

Seen 10.13 pm

 **Jungkookie :** _Aku sayang V hyung :*_

Seen 10.20 pm

 **JiminKxx** : _Please, ini sudah malem kuki._

Seen 10.23 pm

 **Jungkookie** : _Siapa bilang pagi-_-_

Seen 10.24 pm

 **JiminKxx** : _Berisik,aku mau tidur!_

Seen 10.24 pm

 **Jungkookie** : _Aku sayang MPI, V hyung yang terbaik :* :* tetap disisi kuki ya mpi :*_

Seen 10.25 pm

 **JiminKxx** : _Iya, aku tau kau sayang V. Tak perlu diulang-ulang._

Seen 10.27 pm

 **PrinceJin** _: Jimin, kau bilang ingin tidur kenapa masih saja di balas? Tambah berisik ponselku._

Seen 10.27 pm

 **JiminKxx** : _OK, aku tak akan membalasnya lagi. Lagian tak penting._

Seen 10.28 pm

 **Jungkookie** : _Pokoknya Kuki sayang mpi(titik)._

Seen 10.29 pm

 **Jungkookie** : _SHIT! Aku baru sadar! Maaf tadi itu bajak V hyung. Mana mungkin aku bilang seperti itu. Tak sudi!_

Seen 10.45

 **MonJoon** : _WTF! Kuki sedang bersama Tae? Dimana? Ini sudah malam! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?_

Seen 10.46

 **SugaSugar** : _WTF! Kuki sedang bersama Tae? Dimana? Ini sudah malam! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? (2)_

Seen 10.48

 **Jiyoppp** : _Ribet sekali kalian semua. Hal seperti itu saja di bahas._

Seen 10.49 pm

 **MonJoon** : _Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan membalas? Ku pikir kau sudah tidur bersama guling yang setiap malam kau peluk seakan-akan itu pacarmu. Jomblo ngenes._

Seen 10.49 pm

 **PrinceJin** : _Tidur saja yuk._

Seen 10.51 pm

 **SugaSugar** : _kode keras_.

Seen 10.52 pm

 **Jiyoppp** :Huweks _, uke mesum najis._

Seen 10.53 pm

 **PrinceJin** : _Aku menyuruh kalian tidur, bodoh!_

Seen 10.54 pm

 **SugaSugar** : _MODUS NAJIS, kode buat Namjoon. Jangan kau pikir aku tak tau maksud mu :v_

Seen 10.56 pm

 **JiminKxx** : _Hmm hanya bajak._

Seen 10.57 pm

 **Jiyoppp** : _TELAT! -_-_

Seen 10.59 pm

 **JiminKxx** : _aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini._

Seen 11.01 pm

 **SugaSugar** : _lalu apa peduliku?_

Seen 11.02 pm

 **MonJoon** : _Kode, bodoh! Jimin senang karna ternyata yang mengetik itu bukan Kuki. Ah payah, kau dapat menjudge Jin. Tapi hanya menerjemahkan kalimat Jimin saja tak peka._

Seen 11.05 pm

 **JiminKxx** : _So' tau kau Rapmon!_

Seen 11.06

 **JiminKxx** : _Ekhem membela Princess Jin nya. Ekhem_

Seen 11.06 pm

 **PrinceJin** : _Mengaku saja kalau kau cemburu pada V dan Kuki. Kenapa harus menjual nama ku? Btw, apa matamu terlalu beler untuk membaca username ku. PRINCE bukan PRINCESS!_

Seen 11.08 PM

 **Jungkookie :** _BERISIK! Tadi kalian memarahiku karna berisik padahal bukan aku yang membuat kebisingan. Sekarang malah kalian yang berisik!_

Seen 11.09 PM

 **LuVKuki** : _Huuuuuuu… para hyung yang kejam._

Seen 11.10 PM

 **MonJoon** : _Biang masalah datang._

Seen 11.12 PM

 _ **SugaSugar**_ _: Dimana aku harus menancapkannya? Tangan kanan ku kebetulan sedang memegang pisau._

Seen 11.13 PM

 **LuVKuki** : _Di hati ku. Ahh…_

Seen 11.15 PM


	2. Chapter 2

BTS GROUP CHAT. . **All pairings**. Isinya chat-an member BTS yang sama sekali tak penting || KUMPULAN ONESHOT || Romance, Humor  & Friendship.

* * *

A/N : Cuma ff selingan dari ff lain yang aku buat :v

* * *

 **spesial untuk** DaGamma Frost

 **#J-HOPE TERJAGA**

 **Jiyoppp** : _Happy Birthday to me~_

Seen 12.01 pm

 **Jiyoppp** : _Krik krik krik_

Seen 12.03 pm

 **Jiyoppp** : _Jangan pura-pura tidak tau kalau aku berulang tahun hari ini. Basi._

Seen 12.05 pm

 **PrinceJin** : _Selamat ulang tahun jiyop~ {} maaf semalam aku sudah tidur, lelah_ _sekali_.

Seen 08.35 am

 **MonJoon** : _Kau_ _ulang tahun?_

Seen 08.40 am

 **Jungkookie** _: Selamat ulang tahun_.

Seen 08.42 am

 **JiminKxx** _: Selamat Ulang Tahun Uri J-hope {}. Aku sudah tau sebenarnya, hanya saja terlalu malas untuk mengucapkan tepat pukul 12.00 am_

Seen 08.45 am

 **SugaSugar** _: Akupun sudah tau, sayangnya semalam ponsel ku sedang di charge. Selamat ulang tahun J-hope, semoga di ulang tahun mu hari ini kau bisa lebih baik lagi dalam hal apapun._

Seen 08.50 am

 **LuVKuki** _: Tenggelamkan yang mengaku-ngaku tau kalau hari ini ulang tahun j-hope hanya saja terlalu malas mengucapkan tepat pukul 12.00 am atau karna ponsel nya sedang di charge._

Seen 09.03

 **JiminKxx** : _Hei V! Kau menyindirku dan Suga?_

Seen 09.05

 **SugaSugar** : _Maknae tengil! Daripada so' berkomentar lebih baik kau berikan ucapan untuk J-Hope. -_-_

Seen 09.07 am

 **LuVKuki** _: Bagaimana aku mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' kalau HARI INI BUKAN ULANG TAHUNNYA -_-_

Seen 09.15 am

 **PrinceJin** : _Mwo?_

Seen 09.16 am

 **Jungkookie** _: Maksud mu?_

Seen 09.18 am

 **LuvKuki** _: Ini bukan ulang tahun Jiyop, Kuki :)_

Seen 09.19 am

 **JiminKxx** _: Jangan dengarkan orang mabuk._

Seen 09.22 am

 **LuvKuki** _: Siapa yang kau sebut orang mabuk? Aku? -_-_

Seen 09.23 am

 **MonJoon** : _Sangat membingungkan, dimana jhope? dia tak muncul-muncul._

Seen 09.24 am

 **Jiyoppp** _: sejak tadi aku disini, masih disini, selalu disini :')_

Seen 09.26

 **Jungkookie** _: Berlebihan._

Seen 09.27 am

 **Jiyoppp** : _Kau tak mengerti, aku sangat terharu :') dan aku sangat berterimakasih._

Seen 09.28 am

 **JiminKxx** _: Yeahhh! Sama-sama Jiyop ^-^ *TENGGELAMKAN orang mabuk yang so' tau itu._

Seen 09.29 am

 **SugaSugar** : _Jadi benarkan hari ini ulang tahunmu? Sama-sama J-hope we love you. {}_

Seen 09.29 am

 **Jiyoppp** _: Ya! V trimakasih :')_

Seen 09.32 am

 **MonJoon** _: Hanya V? Dia bahkan tak memberi ucapan._

Seen 09.33 am

 **Jiyoppp** _: Ternyata dari teman-teman bangsat yang ada di grup ini, hanya V yang perhatian terhadapku. :')_

Seen 09.34 am

 **PrinceJin** _: Benar hari ini bukan ulang tahun mu?_ _K_ _lalu kenapa kau bilang 'happy birthday to me'_

Seen 09.36 am

 **Jiyoppp** _: Aku hanya iseng karna tadi malam aku masih terjaga dan tak bisa tidur. Tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini, kalian teman macam apa? Sekali lagi trimakasih V yang menyadari kalau hari ini bukan ulang tahun ku:')_

Seen 09.39 am

 **LuvKuki** _: Kalian bisa sebut aku alien aneh, yaa alien aneh yang perhatian. Sama-sama hyung :* :v_

Seen 09 _._ 41 am

 **MonJoon** _: What the…_

Seen 09.42 am

 **SugaSugar** : :|

Seen 09.45

 **PrinceJin** : _ah, maafkan kami Jiyop~_ :|

Seen 09.45

 **JiminKxx** : _Ah pantas saja aku malas mengucapkan tepat pukul 12.00 am karna ternyata feeling ku benar, kau tidak ulang tahun hari ini._

Seen 09.47 am

 **LuVKuki** : _TENGGELAMKAN!_

Seen 09.48 am

THX FOR REVIEW {}


End file.
